Many companies and various entities use folding, extractable or three-dimensional paper products to display pictures or graphic contents as part of advertising campaigns, marketing, and sales promotion activities. Over the years, a demand has arisen for such paper products with interesting and intricate designs. The present patent application refers to and describes an apparatus for displaying graphic contents that has an innovative and interesting design.